


Eternity in a Moment

by Moria



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moria/pseuds/Moria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After traveling for long miles and making camp, Bëor and Finrod sneak off for some time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity in a Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



> Written for AmyFortuna for M/M Rares. I would have never considered writing this pairing, but I loved your prompt and just had to write virgin!Finrod. :) Story is set before Balan's name is changed to Bëor.

He plunged his foot, pale as ivory, into the water, anticipating a shivery cold but finding the lake pleasantly warm. He turned back to his mortal companion who had just relieved himself of his tunic, his skin rougher and hairier than his own. 

“Are you certain you wish for us to be parted from your group?” Finrod asked Balan. 

“They are safe tonight,” Balan said. “I have my best guards watching for any foes. And they know of our little _quest_ , so should we encounter any problems, they will come quick.” 

“They know of this?” Finrod couldn’t prevent the blush. Balan had whispered to Finrod all throughout the evening, affectionately recounting the lovers he has had until Finrod felt a spark of longing to experience and taste the passion the mortal men spoke so lovingly of. 

“Yes,” he said, slipping off his leggings. Feeling the heat rush to his cheeks, Finrod glanced away in respect, but his eyes still had gleamed the man’s cock. “It is a tradition among my people, so that does not strike them as anything to be ashamed of, sneaking off for a bit of time alone. Life is short for us and all that; may as well take whatever good we can find in it.” 

Finrod stripped and followed Balan into the water, its warmth calming his nerves. They spent the majority of the time washing, at times glancing towards one another. While Finrod was busy getting the tangles out of his hair, he felt a wet kiss on his right shoulder blade and flinched before realizing it was Balan, his arms engulfing him in a tight hug. He turned around and was kissed by Balan whose hands teased a nipple that brought out a little gasp from Finrod, pushing himself away. 

“I do apologize,” Finrod said. “I was not expecting…” 

“You never did this before, I gather?” Balan asked with a mischievous grin. 

Finrod shook his head. “Never had the opportunity.” 

Balan tutted. “What a shame not to experience what a gift the gods have bestowed within us that which we may share with another.” 

He swam up to claim Finrod’s mouth, a kiss which Finrod returned, though shyly until a tongue prodding his mouth open and he yielded. 

“Will this not bond us to one another?” Finrod asked, breaking away from the kiss. 

“In your customs, perhaps, but not with mine. We’ve taken lovers or enjoyed more intimate moments with our friends. Do you still love them, then?” 

Finrod opened his mouth but struggled to answer, and Balan nodded his head in understanding. 

“You do not need to figure out your own feelings,” he said. “Allow yourself to enjoy this moment. We have had a long travel.” 

Their lips met again, lingering. A rough hand gripped one buttock, another caressing a shoulder and down his side, around to his flat stomach and downwards, branching out to tease his inner thighs for too-painfully-long moments before, slowly, inching towards his hardened cock. A gasp escaped his lips the moment Balan touched the base, stroking and drawing circles with one thumb, teasing him further. Instinctually Finrod thrust his hips against Balan, his eyes growing dark and gleaming with desire.

Balan broke their kiss and chuckled. “You are so needy, noble elf. Do you care not to last the night?” 

He suddenly plunged deep below the surface, and kissed down Finrod’s shaft, one hand squeezing his sac. Finrod clamped his mouth shut with a hand to prevent his cry from reaching the skies. Then all too soon, Balan appeared again and swam away, perhaps as punishment, Finrod concluded, or having tired of playing around with the inexperienced elf.

But near the shore, Balan turned back, grinning. “Well? What are you waiting for? I can’t finish below the water or I’d drown!” 

Laughing and relieved as to the true intentions of Balan’s actions, Finrod swam up, his feet soon finding the ground beneath him the closer he got to the shore. He hadn’t realized how much his knees wobbled from eager anticipation, and taking a glance down, he felt his cheeks redden, though not entirely from embarrassment. His body was a delight for the eyes, even his own; his body was wet and smooth, the pale skin catching the light of the moon, and the head of his cock red, ready to give and receive passion. His hand brushed past the tip and shuddered. 

“Here, you are getting too dizzy,” Balan laughed, kissing Finrod’s neck as he held him and lowered him to the ground right beside the lake. He straddled Finrod and kissed his brow. “We will make your pleasure our main goal for this time, how about that?” Balan said, voice low and husky against Finrod’s ear. “Just sit back.” 

The kisses started up again, two bodies slick from the water, the moonshine their only light. Balan’s kisses and hands roamed and explored every inch of Finrod, discovering where he enjoyed the kisses the most, and avoiding the places that had him squirm and fighting back giggles (“You are more ticklish than my last lover,” Balan commented with a chuckle.) 

When Balan found his cock again, Finrod surrendered completely, arching his back and moaning contently as a wet tongue licked over the tip of his cock, a large hand caressing around the base and stroking the length. When Balan pulled away from his cock, it was to kiss his way further down, his tongue licking his entrance, tickling Finrod but only slightly. Finrod grinned at the sensation until he felt a pressure against his entrance; he tensed up, though not out of fear. 

“Is this part of it?” Finrod asked. 

“If you want it. I will refrain if you are not comfortable, love.” 

Finrod considered Balan’s offer, and then nodded. “I wish to experience it.” 

Balan was ever careful, slipping one finger in and out until Finrod’s body grew accustomed to his presence. A second finger joined and went deeper, feeling inside him. It was oddly comforting, Finrod thought, being felt so intimately deep within as Balan kissed and sucked on the tip, when slowly, a new sensation arose from deep within him that caused his jaw to drop. A whimper escaped his lips, having never experienced something so intense and raw and deep such as this. His hand dug into the wet soil beneath the water. Balan took more of him inside, reaching down to the base, and Finrod gasped and almost came at the sight, then gasped and cried out again when Balan bobbed his head, his mouth so hot, so tight, around his cock, his fingers continually stroking at just the right spot.

Pulling his hand out from the water, Finrod grabbed Balan by the hair and begged him to go faster, thrusting his hip to get more, and Balan gladly obliged. With Finrod’s breath hitched, Balan sped up, creasing a pressure deep within Finrod that grew greater by the second, an unexplainable ecstasy overtook him. Finrod threw his head back, no longer holding back his moans and cries until all of reality exploded into white sparks behind his eyes, his body frozen, a blissful eternity in a moment. 

When his body came to, he watched as Balan licked every drop of seed off his body, winking at Finrod. He made to sit up but found his legs were still weak. 

Balan studied Finrod, his wet hair smudged with the mud and his face holding the look of daze, and laughed. “Do you need to bathe again?” 

Finrod nodded, then crawling towards him, kissed Balan on the lips. “But you are left without fulfillment!” he said. “I cannot take a gift without giving one in return, dear friend.”


End file.
